Why Do Things Have To Change?
by Magnis
Summary: It had been a year since the Titans had split. They were all keeping in touch, well except for Starfire.  She went off and joined a small crime fighting allegiance in Wisconsin without taking anything but her communicator but no one knew that.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Do Things Have To Change?**

**Ok so here is my first Teen Titans fic, it was a dream I had that wouldn't go away so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Teen Titans because if I did it wouldn't have been canceled! :(**

**Like I said this is my first Teen Titans fic, I usually write NCIS so you can help my by reviewing and stuff :)!**

**Sara Starfire's thoughts :)**

**Why Do Things Have To Change?**

**Prolog **

It had been a year since the Titans had split. They were all keeping in touch, well except for Starfire. She went off and joined a small crime fighting allegiance in Wisconsin without taking anything but her communicator, but none of the Titans knew she took it.

**Chapter 1**

Starfire had just gotten back to base from tracking a lead in Tennesseeafter chasing the suspect there. She had pulled an all nighter and she was dead on her feet. All she wanted to do was go to the huge willow tree at the bottom of the base's hill and sleep, but on her way down the hill her good friendSky-Flyran up to her and gave her a HUGEhug.(bigger than the ones she used to give the Titans)** "**Guess what Starfire**?" **Sky said in an excited voice**.**

"What friend Sky? Not to trouble you but, I need air." Starfire replied Sky let go of her and Starfire let out a huge breath.

"Oh sorry." Sky said as she blushed "Anyway we have rounded up the **TEEN TITANS** to help us with the latest case isn't that AWESOME!Starfire's jaw dropped **'My old team? Oh no...they can't see me here no one knows I was a Titan, and I left without saying goodbye! What will the think of me now?' "**Hello earth to starfire? Are you there"Sky-Fly's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes friend Sky I am here. Sorry what were you speaking about?" Sky-Fly giggle at Starfire's broken English.

"All I was saying is that everyone has been ordered to meet and befriend them because they could be here for awhile." '**Meet them? I ALREADY KNOW THEM! This cannot be happening! What will they think of me? Will they even want to look at me? I have "screwed up"'** Sky's voice interrupted her thoughts, again. "Oh by the way they come in today later this evening."**'WHAT! So early oh no!**'

"Thank you friend Sky for informing me, but I am very tired from last night I am going to my tree, wake me when they get here."

When Starfire made it to the willow tree she called "hers" she flew to the branch were she slept and kept her special things. She removed a piece of bark where her secret compartment was. She took out the circular communicator and just held it to her chest and fell asleep.

**_what do ya think r&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry school started and I have been REEEAALLY busy..but here u go **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sara~**

**Remember R&R**

**And bold = Starfire's thoughts**

**Chapter 2**

"Starfire wake up they are here they are here!" Sky's voice woke Starfire out of her dreamless sleep.

"WHAT?" Starfire said as she shot up. Then she remembered what was happening. "Oh right I am sorry friend Sky." Sky-fly laughed.

"What ever Star, let's go meet one of the greatest crime fighting teams ever!"Starfire smiled **'Were we that good? I never noticed.' **

"Yes let's go..." Starfire tried to sound enthusiastic.

On the way to the base's compound Night-Fighter a guy who Sky-Fly claimed was 'suuper hot' walked up to Starfire. "Hey Starfire." he said in a deep tone "Can we talk?"

"Ummm, sure let's go over by the woods." Starfire replied. As they walked into the woods night-Fighter spoke:

"I heard your old team is coming in today." Starfire's heart stopped. **'How could he possibly know? I must lie to him, he is bluffing.' **Starfire made herself look confused.

"I think you may be mistaken, I have no idea what you are talking about." Starfire hoped that was believable."

"Don't lie to me Starfire; I know you were a Teen Titan." Starfire kept a blank expression.

"And how would you know that?" Night-Fighter laughed

"Because you had this in your hand while you were asleep." He pulled the Titan communicator out of his pocket. Starfire's eyes got wide. "So you were a Titan? Just as I thought."

"Yes I was," Starfire replied "and I trust you to keep the secret."

"Yes I will but, just out of curiosity what if I don't?" Starfire smiled and raised an eyebrow

"You will not want to be alive" a look of shock appeared over Night-Fighter's face as she took the communicator out of his hand and flew back to Sky who was now standing in the compound at the end of the line to meet the Titans.

**Chapter 3**

The line move quicker than expected and before Starfire knew it she was next in line! Sky had just finished bouncing through the Titans so it was Starfire's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok so its totally obvious that I DO NOT own Teen Titans and most likely never will :(**

**Oh My gosh I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long! My life has been so cluttered with school, projects, soccer and volleyball so you see I haven't had time to write...well actually I have in my math notebook :) hahaha that got to be the one thing math is good for. :) And yes this will be Robin/Starfire. So anyway I've kept you waiting long enough** **so here it is!**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Sara~ **

**Also Bold= Starfire's thoughts**

**Chapter 4**

This was it, she was next, she would be exposed. Thankfully she was the last one in line. Sky had just excitedly bounced through the line, and now it was her turn, but before she could expose herself to Sky, Sky said "Hey Star I'm beat I'll meet you at your tree k?" Starfire let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and just nodded in shock. Sky turned on her heel and walked away. **'That was soo close. Well let's get this over with.' **She thought.

The Titans were facing away from her so she walked over and tapped Robin on the shoulder, he turned to look at her and his eyes got wide "Hello friend Robin." she said

"Starfire!" he said as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Yes it is me."

"God we've missed you."

"I have missed you all as well." she replied Robin let go of Starfire and smiled.

"Guys come here Stars back!" he yelled. His smile seemed to get wider as he said it. Seconds later the Titans were next to Robin and Starfire.

"Hey Starfire we've missed you" Raven said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Sttaarrrfirreee!" Beast Boy said as he hugged her. When Beast Boy finally let go Cyborg came up to her.

"Hey Star," Cyborg said as he hugged her. "we all missed you."

"Why don't we go somewhere and 'catch up'?" Raven suggested

"I-I wish I could but, I cannot because no one knows I was a Titan, maybe sometime though." Starfire said. Just then she heard a rustle in the bushes "I must go good night friends." she said as she ran away. **They missed me! They do not hate me. **For the first time in awhile Starfire had a genuine smile on her face.

Sorry chapters are soo short but have like 5 chapters written soo i will be updating soon and by the way the next chapter is my favorite :)

To see it I'm going to need some reviews LOL :)

Thanks

Sara~


End file.
